


(but I know in time) we'll find this was no surprise

by everjosh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everjosh/pseuds/everjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke closes her eyes and sighs. She hears Lexa taking off her pants and isn’t surprised when Lexa moves in to kiss her again. Clarke places her hands on Lexa’s lower back again. She rubs the skin there lightly before moving her hands down. She’s slightly surprised when she feels something is wrapped around Lexa’s thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(but I know in time) we'll find this was no surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the war, but Lexa never left Clarke at the mountain.  
> All mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy this!

It’s been a few days since Lexa’s lips touched Clarke’s for the first time. And even though Clarke wouldn’t admit it, she hoped it wouldn’t be the last time. She told Lexa ‘not yet’, but she learned that life is short after losing a few of her people during the war. The Mountain fell, but not without losses of both Skaikru and Trikru.

It’s late at night when Clarke makes her way to the Commander’s tent, hoping she’s still awake. The guards don’t try to stop her when she steps inside. Lexa lies on her bed of furs with her eyes closed, but Clarke can tell she isn’t sleeping. Clarke takes a second to look at Lexa. The Commander. Heda. She looks so innocent now; no war paint, no warrior clothes, just Lexa. She tries to be silent but fails miserably when she stumbles over her own feet (Lexa is just _too_ distracting).

Lexa cracks an eye open to look at the person who intruded her personal space. “Clarke. You should watch where you put your feet.” Clarke smiles at this, “It’s your fault, Lexa.” Lexa motions for Clarke to come closer while she gets up from her comfortable position on the bed. “What brings you here this late, Clarke?” Lexa asks while keeping her eyes focused on Clarke’s. “I didn’t feel like being alone after everything that happened. Can I stay here for a while? With you?” Lexa nods and Clarke sighs in relief.

Clarke doesn’t know what to say or do, she just wants to be close to Lexa. “Are you just gonna stand there, Clarke?” Lexa asks after a few minutes of silence, “Cause I know a better way to spend time than just stand in silence.” Lexa reaches out for Clarke’s hand, taking it softly in hers. “Come, Clarke. The bed is more comfortable.” Lexa takes a step back, leading her gently to the bed. They both take a seat on the edge of the bed. Lexa did not let go of Clarke’s hand yet and Clarke wasn’t going to either. She liked the feeling of Lexa’s hand in hers and she scooted a little closer to her.

Another few minutes of silence pass before Clarke blurts out “I think I’m ready now.” Lexa lets go of Clarke’s hand and she can hear a little gasp. Clarke instantly misses the feel of her hand and regrets saying anything. “I shouldn’t have said anything, forget about it.” Clarke moves to stand up and leave, but before she can, Lexa takes her hand again. “Don’t leave, Clarke.” Lexa turns her body around, fully facing Clarke now. “Don’t leave.” She says again. “I need you here tonight.”

Lexa leans in to Clarke and kisses her gently. Awaiting Clarke’s reaction, Lexa moved her lips to Clarke’s cheek, to the corner of her mout hand on her lips again. Clarke sighs and leans in to Lexa’s touch, pressing her lips firmly on Lexa’s. Lexa places her hand on Clarke’s neck and intertwines the other one in her blonde hair. Clarke presses her tongue against Lexa’s lips and chuckles when she hears Lexa moan. Lexa gently pushes Clarke backwards onto the bed and places herself on her lower stomach, straddling her hips.

“Is this okay?” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s lips. Clarke just nods and Lexa leans back in to press her lips against Clarke’s once more. Clarke places her hands on Lexa’s lower back, shifting up her shirt slightly in the process. “I want this off.” Clarke manages to gasp between kisses, “now.” She fiddles with the end of Lexa’s shirt and slowly pulls it over her head. Lexa leans in to kiss Clarke again, but Clarke pushes her slightly back so she can admire Lexa’s toned stomach. She slowly raises her hands and places them on Lexa’s stomach. Lexa sighs and closes her eyes.

Clarke takes this as a sign she can move on and moves her hands higher until they’re hovering just right under the cloth that hides Lexa’s breasts from sight. Clarke gently moves her fingers around to the back of the cloth and unties it. She takes it off and hears Lexa gasp again. She moves her hands to Lexa’s front again and slowly places her hands over her breasts. “You’re overdressed. Take this off.” Lexa moves forward and takes Clarke’s shirt, taking it off for her. She immediately moves her hand to the back of Clarke’s bra and unhooks it, leaving them both with bare chests.

Clarke breathes in deeply. “You’re so beautiful.” She whispers, she’s not even sure Lexa heard it. Lexa leans in again and presses her lips to her collarbone. “So are you, Clarke of the Sky people.” Lexa moves her head down, placing light kisses on Clarke’s breasts. Clarke moves her hands to Lexa’s hair, playing with one of her little braids when Lexa moves to Clarke’s nipple. Clarke moans and tugs at Lexa’s braid. Lexa chuckles, “Is this your weak spot, Clarke?” Clarke doesn’t reply so Lexa does it again, just to tease her. “Y-yes.” Clarke croaks out, “Please don’t stop.”

Lexa obliges and does this for several times when Clarke moves her hands to Lexa’s breasts again. It feels like they’ve been doing this forever when Lexa moves to sit up again. “Time to take off this uncomfortable piece of clothing.” she says while trying to shove Clarke’s pants down her legs. Clarke sighs and lifts up her butt so Lexa can take off her pants easily. She leans in again to place a kiss on Clarke’s stomach, right above her underwear. “You too. Take off your pants too.” Lexa can’t deny Clarke anything and moves to take off her pants.

Clarke closes her eyes and sighs. She hears Lexa taking off her pants and isn’t surprised when Lexa moves in to kiss her again. Clarke places her hands on Lexa’s lower back again. She rubs the skin there lightly before moving her hands down. She’s slightly surprised when she feels something is wrapped around Lexa’s thigh. She doesn’t think much about it until she moves it a little lower and feels it again. She cracks one eye open and tries to push Lexa away. Lexa groans, “Clarke. What’s wrong?” Lexa leans back and looks at Clarke. “What is that?”

She asks while sitting up so she can have a good look at Lexa’s thigh. “What the fuck, Lexa?” Lexa sighs and takes her cloth, placing it over her breasts again. “Well, you ruined the moment. What did you expect, Clarke? That I would be completely stripped off any weapons? That makes me too weak.” Clarke sighs and puts her bra back on. “You could’ve told me you were hiding a knife in something wrapped around your thigh!” “Where’s the fun in that?” Lexa says. “If I would’ve known you were gonna freak out I would’ve told you, though.” Clarke sighs. “The war is over. You don’t need that knife. You have guards outside your tent. You’re allowed to be weak in the privacy of your own tent, _Leksa_.”

Lexa nods slightly but doesn’t make any move to take it off. Clarke leans in and places another kiss on Lexa’s mouth. “Promise me we’ll continue this another time? _Without_ that murder weapon so it can’t ruin our moment again.” Clarke says, smiling. “Okay.” Lexa replies. “ _Ai hod yu in_.” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s lips.

 

_Love is weakness_. But Lexa doesn’t mind being weak when it comes to Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this was my first attempt at writing a Clexa fic.. Please go easy on me. ;)


End file.
